Need To Know
by ILoveNeil
Summary: Juliet discovers James' hidden box.


**_Spoliers for 6x2. I just had to write something after the last episode. Hope you enjoy and please review :)_**

"Hey James. Where have you been all day?" Juliet asked as he slowly and carefully came through their front door, "I woke up this morning and you weren't there."

"Been doin' some thinkin'. Finally came to a conclusion--yer gonna wanna hear this so ya better come closer."

He waved her over and she unhesitantly got up, making her way over to him with a concerned look, "Is everything okay? It sounds serious..."

"Don't worry, princess--everythin's fine. Great actually." He assured her as he fumbled with the bag hidden in his pocket. He took a deep breath as he readied himself to pull it out, but froze upon hearing the thud of a can hit the kitchen floor.

"Damn it--that was the last beer."

James rolled his eyes, pushing the bag back into his pocket and grumbled, "What are ya doin' here, bonsai? Thought ya had a house a' yer own, but I must'a been mistaken."

"Jin and me arerunning low on grub so I had to come here to stock up." Miles answered, grabbing as many bags of dharma chips and salsa he could carry.

"James." Juliet interrupted softly, "You had something to tell me."

The southerner quickly directed his attention from Miles to Juliet, then glanced down at his pocket, then back at Juliet, "Nah--forget it. Ain't nothin' that can't wait."

"But--"

"We'll talk later, blondie." He shot back, more harshly than intended. He then stomped into the bedroom without waiting for her response, making sure to close the door firmly behind him.

He crashed onto the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands as he cursed Miles for ruining the moment. James was more than ready to ask Juliet for her hand--to do what he had been waiting months to do--and Miles just _had _to be there to slaughter what was sure to be the biggest moment of his life. But maybe this was a sign, he thought, maybe he shouldn't ask her so abruptly, maybe he should make a big, romantic gesture when he asked her--she deserved that much, didn't she?

"Ah, hell." He grumbled, internally debating what to do as he got out the crowbar.

--

"He's been in there a while, hasn't he?" Juliet asked in concern as she paced across the kitchen floor. She wanted more than anything to know what was bothering the man she loved but learned a long while ago not to mess with James when he was angry--it was best to let him cool off before approaching him. But damn, he'd been in there a long time.

"I'd be more concerned about that racket he's making." Miles retorted, still rummaging through the fridge, "What the hell's he doing in there, ripping out the floorboards or something?"

Suddenly, as if on cue, James burst out of hiding and back into the living room, but with nothing more than a brief smile thrown in Juliet's direction, advanced out the front door.

The blonde breathed out a heavy sigh, pushing a strand of stray hair out of her face before heading out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Juliet?"

She licked her lips before roughly shaking her head in annoyance, "I'm finding out what the hell's got him so on edge."

With Miles in tail, she then burst into James' bedroom and scanned the area for whatever the hell it was James was trying to hide. It was a major violation of privacy, that she knew, but she didn't care--that's what love did to you, she assumed.

Juliet looked around the simple, immaculate room and noticed the difference in only a matter of seconds. The dresser was in a slightly altered position and if it weren't for her 'other' training, she most likely wouldn't have noticed the change at all. She swiftly moved the dresser and as she did so, she spyed the crowbar out of the corner of her eye and subsequently found the loose floorboard.

"Man, _nothing _gets past you." She heard Miles say in disbelief, "Don't know how you do that--makes me think you've got super powers or something."

"Just going to stand there, Miles? Or you going to go against everything you stand for and actually attribute something?

Reluctantly, Miles decided to help, and soon enough, she was confusedly grasping a shoe box in her pale, petite hands.

"Whaddaya thinks in there?" He questioned, and when only silence followed, he continued, "Think it's a picture of Kate? Or where he stashes his money? Or maybe porn?"

Juliet glared at him before turning her attention back to the box. She wrapped her fingertips over the cover, faultering for a moment--should she really be doing this? She had her doubts but her overwhelming curiousity for what was inside quickly drowned them out.

She then slowly and gingerly lifted the cover open, and froze as she saw what was inside.

Miles, who was quietly hovering over her shoulder, asked, "Why'd he go through the trouble of hiding all this? Looks like a bunch a' junk to me."

She looked down at the rag, zipper, deck of playing cards, and small bag contained inside.

"Its not junk..." She corrected softly.

_**(Flashback)**_

"Think ya can handle this, sweetheart? It's hard-core stuff."

"Seems pretty challanging but I think I'll manage--as long as you got my back?"

James nodded, "I always do."

The two looked down at the small doggie happily jumping and wagging its tail in front of them. The little bundle of energy belonged to Rosie who had always made sure to keep him locked up indoors--what with polar bears and the hot, island heat, the island wasn't the ideal place for a growing pup to be running around. However, Rosie had some important and unknown business to attend to, and Juliet quickly volunteered to take care of the young dog.

"Time for your bath, Tulip." Juliet said in a babyish voice, kneeling down to grab the cautious animal. She quickly carried the dog into the bathroom, and James followed suit.

"See? This isn't so bad, now is it?" Juliet asked as the pups paws touched the water, and as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. Tulip quickly bolted out of the tub and scampered across the floor, drenching both Juliet and James in the process.

Juliet sprang towards the door and slammed it shut before the pup could get out, and James simply watched from the side with a grin.

"Know the best part 'bout all this?" He asked with a laugh and when she raised her eyebrows in response, he explained, "That ya picked _today _to wear a white shirt."  
Juliet's eyes widened at the comment and she stiffled a laugh before throwing the rag she was holding harshly at his chest.

_That was the night they became best friends._

--

"James!" He heard her voice call faintly from inside the bathroom, "Could use a little help."

"Don't know what ya need but ya sure as hell haveta' hurry it up if ya' wanna get to H's party on time." He drawled on as he made his way to the bathroom. He swung the door open to find Juliet looking in the mirror, the back of her dress half open and he had to struggle to keep his composure.

"Can you zipper this for me?" She asked plainly, "I can't reach the back."

He grunted and nodded, reaching for the zipper and pulling it roughly.

"Zipper it _up_, James, not down."

"Ah, now what fun would _that _be?" He asked with a sly smile, tracing her back with his fingertips and unknowingly sending shivers up her spine.

"James, _stop_." She said softly, and although they both knew she didn't mean it, he did as he was told. He took one final glance at her bare back before yanking the zipper upwards and accidently breaking it off, then watched as it fell to the floor with a clank.

Juliet's eyes narrowed as she spun around to face him, "I _cannot _believe you ruined my dress--the only dress I own. What am I supposed to wear to the party now, James?"

He shrugged, "Guess you'll just haveta wear nothin' at all."  
"This isn't funny. Horace and Amy are throwing this party for _us_. It's our one year anniversary here in Dharma and now we're not only going to be late, but I won't even have the proper attire to--"  
Before she could get another word out, she was interrupted by James' soft lips brushing against hers and her anger suddenly dissipated.

"What was that for?" She asked breathlessly as he pulled away ever so slightly.

"Only way I could think of to shut ya up." He said with a grin, "Worked pretty well--I outta try it more often."

_That was the night they became _more _than friends._

_--_

"I don't get it. I want to say it but I can't."

"Feel the same way, sweetheart. Guess we're both just scared to screw everythin' up."

"So we both feel the same, then?" She asked, and when he nodded, she sighed, "Then why can't we just say it?"

It was silent for a brief moment, the two of them simply staring at one another, until James suggested, "I got a' idea. Let's settle this the ol' fashion way--poker."

"Loser says it first?"

He nodded.

A good twenty minutes later, Juliet flipped over her cards to proudly reveal a straight flush. However, James had her beat with a royal flush, and grinned, "Guess I win then, huh, darlin'?" He paused, "Go ahead. I believe ya got somethin' to say to me now."

Juliet gave a small smile and grabbed his hand gently. She took a deep breath, then admitted, "I love you, James."

He beamed, "I love you back."

_That was the night they finally voiced their love._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"What's in that bag?" Miles asked, pointing out the only item Juliet hadn't yet examined, "You know what's in it?"

"I don't know." She paused, placing the lid back on, "And I'm not going to look."

"What do ya mean you're not going to look?

"I mean..." She sighed, "I shouldn't have done this in the first place. I should've trusted him. I don't know what I was thinking sneaking around in his stuff."

With that, she placed the box back in its place, covering it back up with the floorboard.

_And she never found out what was in the bag._


End file.
